Reborn: Mio's Untold Story
by epcdemon
Summary: Mio is a Vongolian hitman who goes to meet her new boss while her and Dino try dealing with there feelings for eachother


Paste your document here...

Reborn: Mio's untold story

CHAPTER 1

It was a cloudy day I looked up to the sky to see grey; it was not the best time of year to be lost in the Japanese forest. It has been 8 years since I left japan to join the mafia as a vongolian hitman I've lived in Italy for so long I forgot my way around japan, which is why I was lost. I sighed and let my brown mid length hair down out of the bun it was up in and let it fall down around my face and neck I looked down at my feet and then at the golden cross bow in my hand and it reminded me of my first battle I remembered the smell of fresh blood, the rush of my first victory and the gain of my new title _golden archer. _ When the sudden outbreak of rain breaks my train of thought, I look up from the bow to see that I have finally reached a town "god I wish Dino would have given me the directions to this place or at least came with me cause I don't know where the heck this place is" I muttered to myself it was a pain trying to locate Vongola X. ''hmmmm…. What was his name again…? Sawada! Tsunayoshi Sawada!'' after hours of searching for a house with a sign that said ''Sawada'' I finally found it. But just as I was about to open the door a baby's voice caught me off guard ''Caoi-suo'' it said I turned around to see the yellow arcobaleno Reborn ''Oh… it's just you '' I said with a sigh of relief ''I've been waiting for you'' he said ''how did you now I was coming?'' I asked ''Dino'' he replied ''figures, the goddamn jerk dropped me of in the middle of the forest and told me to walk the rest of the way.'' I ranted angrily but Reborn was concentrating on something else when he suddenly spoke up'' Tsuna's at school right now but you can go in I told momma a friend would come over '' ''ok''. When I open the door and step in I am welcomed by a woman who looked happy to see a stranger barge into her home '' you must be Reborn-Chan's friend! I'm Nana Sawada'' ''um, hello.'' I say to her ''_She thinks that we're friends? She must not know about the mafia'' _I thought, luckily I put away my bow ''what is your name '' she asked ''Mio Akamaru'' I reply ''well, you can stay here as long as you want Mio-Chan'' she said cheerfully ''we would happy to have a new addition to the family'' Nana smiled and the brought my bag up to a spare bedroom, the room was large ,the walls painted a calm cream color but what really caught my eye was the zebra print bed sheets I sat down on the bed and looked around the room there were two closets, there was a desk with a black swirly chair, a radio, and a mirror the mirror was a round wall hanger with a black trim I leaned In to see myself but only to notice the multiple cuts I got on my face from the plants and such in the forest not including the scar I have under my right cheek bone from a previous battle, I looked at my bright green eyes with brown circles around the pupils and then concentrated on my face and realized that I was covered in dirt when suddenly I heard a knock on the shut door ''hello?'' I said as Nana pokes her head in ''is there anything I can get you?'' she asked but before I got to answer she sees the dirt all over me and loudly and overly dramatically exclaimed ''OH, YOU NEED A BATH!''

When I got out of the bath I felt clean and refreshed as I should I wrapped myself in an orange colored towel and walked back to the cozy guest room where I was staying, I quickly shut the door and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes from my travel bag I threw on my regular choice of clothing: a men's dress shirt and a pair of sweat shorts of the same color today I chose blue. After I got dressed I tied my hair up in the usual bun with a hair tie that had a small blue bow on it, (I have tonnes of them in different colors as well as the other stuff since I wear them every day) I turned on the radio and sprawled myself out on the bed the sheets felt crisp and clean and smelt of detergent. A few hours had passed before I heard the front door click open and a young boy's voice saying "Hey mom I'm home!" and I think to myself "that must be Vongola X, I should probably go down and greet him" but my legs had fallen asleep and I simply did not want to get up. So I just lay there and wait, when I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and Reborn say "there's someone I want you to meet" I quickly sit up as they come into the room.

~~~~~~~ CONTINUED~~~~~~


End file.
